Doctor Who
Doctor Who es una serie de televisión británica de ciencia ficción producida por la BBC, y una secuela en forma de película producida por Universal Studios bajo licencia de la compañía británica en 1996. El programa muestra las aventuras de un misterioso extraterrestre y viajero en el tiempo conocido como El Doctor que explora el tiempo y el espacio en su nave TARDIS con sus compañeros, arreglando problemas y corrigiendo errores. Doctor Who está en el Libro Guinness de los Récords como la serie de televisión de ciencia ficción de mayor duración del mundo y es también un elemento significativo de la cultura popular británica. Ha sido reconocida por sus historias imaginativas, efectos especiales creativos de bajo coste durante la serie original y el uso pionero de la música electrónica. El programa se convirtió en una serie de culto e influyó en varias generaciones de profesionales de la televisión británica. Ha recibido el reconocimiento por parte de críticos y audiencia como uno de los mejores programas británicos de televisión, ganando un BAFTA a la Mejor Serie Dramática en 2006. La serie original se trasmitió desde 1963 a 1989. En 1996 se produjo una película para televisión y la serie se volvió a producir con éxito a partir de 2005, producido por BBC Wales. Parte del presupuesto para desarrollar la nueva serie proviene de la Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC), que aparece en los créditos como coproductora. Doctor Who también ha creado varios productos derivados, como las series de televisión Torchwood o Las aventuras de Sarah Jane Smith, el episodio piloto K-9 and Company, además de novelas, audiolibros, videojuegos, compilaciones de la banda sonora de la serie en discos compactos, cómics y juguetes. El relanzamiento del programa con Russell T Davies como productor comenzó a emitirse el 26 de marzo de 2005 con Christopher Eccleston como el 9º Doctor. David Tennant como el 10º Doctor debutó en la serie con un especial navideño el 25 de diciembre de 2005, mientras que la segunda temporada se iniciaba el 15 de abril de 2006. En la tercera temporada, que comenzó el 31 de marzo de 2007 en BBC One, a David Tennant se le uniría Freema Agyeman como su compañera. Durante el año 2009, debido a problemas de agenda de David Tennant, la serie se vio reducida a sólo cuatro especiales (el último de ellos compuesto de 2 partes, emitidas en días distintos). Finalmente, Tennant decidió dejar la serie, siendo sustituido por el joven Matt Smith. El 3 de abril de 2010 se estrenó la quinta temporada de la serie, presentando a este nuevo Doctor y con Karen Gillan interpretando a su compañera, Amy Pond. Historia Doctor Who apareció por primera vez en la BBC el 23 de noviembre de 1963 a las 17:15 (GMT),Howe, Stammers, Walker (1994), p. 54 tras discusiones y planificaciones que habían durado un año. Sydney Newman, de BBC Drama, fue el responsable principal de su desarrollo, con las contribuciones del Jefe del Departamento de Guiones, Donald Wilson, el escritor Anthony Coburn, el editor David Whitaker y la productora inicial Verity Lambert.Howe, Stammers, Walker (1994), pp. 157–230 ("Production Diary")Newman es, a menudo, señalado como el único creador de la serie. Algunas obras como The Complete Encyclopedia of Television Programs 1947-1979 de Vincent Terrace señalan a Terry Nation como creador de Doctor Who, debido a que fue el nombre que utilizó en los créditos en las dos películas con Peter Cushing. El tema musical del título fue compuesto por Ron Grainer y realizado por Delia Derbyshire de la BBC Radiophonic Workshop.Richards, p. 23 Se intentó que el programa fuese interesante para niños y adultos.Howe, Stammers, Walker (1992), p. 3 El departamento de drama de la división de series produjo el programa durante 26 temporadas, emitidas por la BBC One. Los números de audiencia que habían caído, un deterioro en la percepción del público del programa y un espacio de emisión menos destacado, provocaron que Jonathan Powell, controlador de BBC One, decidiera suspender la serie en 1989. Aunque a todos los efectos estaba cancelada, como la coprotagonista Sophie Aldred mencionó en el documental Doctor Who: More Than 30 Years in the TARDIS, la BBC mantenía que la serie sólo estaba en pausa y que el programa regresaría. Aunque la producción interna había cesado, la BBC comenzó a buscar una compañía de producción independiente para relanzar la serie. Philip Segal, que trabajaba para la sección de televisión de Columbia Pictures en los Estados Unidos, hizo una propuesta a la BBC sobre la serie. Las negociaciones de Segal acabaron con la creación de una película para televisión. La película Doctor Who se emitió por Fox Network en 1996 como una coproducción entre Fox, Universal Pictures, BBC y BBC Worldwide. Aunque la película fue un éxito en audiencia en el Reino Unido con 9,1 millones de espectadores, no lo fue en Estados Unidos y no se realizó el regreso de la serie. Entre tanto, productos licenciados como novelas y radiodramas proporcionaban nuevas historias, pero el programa de televisión Doctor Who permaneció inactivo hasta 2003. En septiembre de ese año, BBC Television anunció la producción interna de una nueva serie tras varios años sin éxito de buscar apoyo financiero para una película. La nueva serie sería producida por el escritor Russell T Davies y el controlador de drama de BBC Wales, Julie Gardner. La nueva serie debutó en BBC One el 26 de marzo de 2005 y el programa fue vendido a otros países. Posteriormente BBC encargó dos temporadas más y especiales para Navidad. Los especiales se emitieron en 2005 y 2006 y la 3ª temporada comenzó el 31 de marzo de 2007 a las 19:00 en el Reino Unido. También se ha encargado una 4ª temporada además de un especial de Navidad para 2007. Después de la temporada de 2008, se hizo un especial de Navidad, y en 2009, se emitieron 4 especiales más para la despedida del 10º Doctor, uno en Semana Santa, otro en noviembre y por último dos capítulos, pertenecientes a una misma historia, que serían emitidos el 25 de diciembre y el 1 de enero, dando paso al 11º Doctor. Éste protagoniza otra temporada en 2010, y se rumorea que el actor tiene un contrato hasta 2013, con especiales de Navidad cada año. Conciencia pública thumb|200px|La TARDIS tiene forma externa de caseta de policía. El programa se convirtió rápidamente en una institución nacional, el tema de innumerables bromas, menciones en periódicos u otras referencias de cultura popular. Actores de renombre pedían o se ofrecían como estrellas invitadas en varias historias. Sin embargo, con la popularidad llegó la controversia sobre la idoneidad del programa para los niños. La defensora de la moral Mary Whitehouse hizo una serie de quejas a la BBC durante la década de 1970 sobre su contenido espantoso o sangriento. Sus acciones, sin embargo, hicieron al programa más popular, especialmente entre los niños. John Nathan-Turner, que produjo la serie durante los años 1980, observaba cómo los comentarios de Whitehouse influían en los niveles de audiencia que se incrementaban poco después de realizarlos. Durante los años 1970, Radio Times, la revista de eventos de la BBC, anunció que una madre dijo que la música del título había asustado a su hijo. Aunque Radio Times pidió perdón, la música del título permaneció. Hubo más quejas sobre el contenido del programa. Durante la segunda temporada de Jon Pertwee como el Doctor, en el serial Terror of the Autons (1971), imágenes de muñecos de plástico, narcisos matando a víctimas confiadas y androides policías marcaron la cumbre de la habilidad del programa para asustar a niños. Otros momentos en esa década son el presunto ahogamiento del Doctor en The Deadly Assassin (1976) y un supuesto retrato negativo de los chinos en The Talons of Weng-Chiang (1977). Una encuesta de audiencia de la BBC realizada en 1972 en la que su definición de "cualquier acto que puede causar daño físico o psicológico, dolor o muerte a personas, animales o propiedades, ya sea intencionadas o accidentales", mostró que Doctor Who era el programa dramático más violento de los que habían producido. El mismo informe señala que el 3% de la audiencia señalaba que el programa era "muy inadecuado" para verlo en familia. Sin embargo, en respuesta a la encuesta de The Times, el periodista Philip Howard mantuvo que "comparar la violencia de Dr. Who, engendrada por una risotada de una pesadilla, con la violencia más real de otras series de televisión, donde los actores que parecen seres humanos sangran pintura que parece sangre, es como comparar el Monopoly con el mercado inmobiliario de Londres: ambas son fantasías, pero pueden tomarse seriamente". La imagen de la nave TARDIS se convirtió en un icono en la conciencia pública. En 1996, BBC registró como marca comercial el diseño de caseta de policía azul para el merchandising asociado con Doctor Who. En 1998, la Policía Metropolitana presentó una objeción a la petición de marca registrada, y en 2002 la Oficina de Patentes dictaminó a favor de la BBC señalando que la imagen de la caseta de policía estaba más asociada a Doctor Who que a la propia policía. Por ejemplo, en la canción de Radiohead "Up On The Ladder", puede escucharse "I'm stuck in the TARDIS" (Estoy atrapado en la TARDIS). La resurrección del programa en el siglo XXI se ha convertido en la pieza central de la programación del sábado de la BBC One y "define al canal". Episodios Doctor Who se emitió originalmente durante 26 temporadas en BBC1, desde el 23 de noviembre de 1963 al 6 de diciembre de 1989. Durante la emisión original, cada episodio semanal formaba parte de una historia o serial, generalmente de cuatro a seis partes en los primeros años y de tres a cuatro partes más tarde. Hay tres excepciones notables: la épica The Daleks' Master Plan que se emitió en 12 episodios más un episodio de lanzamiento, Mission to the Unknown, donde no aparecía el reparto regular;The Daleks' Master Plan. Guionistas: Terry Nation y Dennis Spooner, Director: Douglas Camfield, Productor: John Wiles. Doctor Who. BBC. BBC1, Londres. 13 de noviembre de 1965–29 de enero de 1966.Mission to the Unknown. Guionista: Terry Nation, Director: Derek Martinus, Productor: Verity Lambert. Doctor Who. BBC. BBC1. Londres. 9 de octubre de 1965; el serial The War Games de 10 episodios;The War Games. Guionistas: Malcolm Hulke y Terrance Dicks, Director: David Maloney, Productor: Derrick Sherwin. Doctor Who. BBC. BBC1, Londres. 19 de abril–21 de junio de 1969.; y The Trial of a Time Lord que duró 14 episodios, que contenía cuatro historias a veces referidas de forma individual y conectadas por secuencias enmarcadas durante la temporada 23.The Trial of a Time Lord. Guionistas: Robert Holmes, Philip Martin y Pip y Jane Baker, Directores: Nicholas Mallett, Ron Jones y Chris Clough, Productor: John Nathan-Turner. Doctor Who. BBC. BBC1, Londres. 6 de septiembre–6 de diciembre de 1986. Ocasionalmente, los seriales estaban conectados de forma indirecta por un argumento como la búsqueda en la temporada 16 en The Key of Time. El programa pretendía ser educativo y para ser visto en familia en horario de tarde de sábados. Inicialmente, se alternaban historias en el pasado para enseñar historia a la audiencia joven con historias en el futuro para enseñar sobre ciencia. Esto se reflejaba en los compañeros originales del Doctor, uno era un profesor de ciencia y el otro una profesora de historia. Sin embargo, las historias de ciencia ficción empezaron a dominar el programa y los históricos, que no eran populares en el equipo de producción, se eliminaron tras el serial The Highlanders (1967). Mientras el programa continuó utilizando escenarios históricos, se utilizaban generalmente como telón de fondo para cuentos de ciencia ficción, con la excepción del serial Black Orchid ambientado en el Reino Unido de 1920.Black Orchid. Guionista: Terence Dudley, Director: Ron Jones, Productor: John Nathan-Turner. Doctor Who. BBC. BBC1, Londres. 1 de marzo–2 de marzo de 1982. Las primeras historias tenían una naturaleza más parecida al serial, con el relato de una historia fluyendo a la siguiente, y cada episodio tenía su propio título, aunque producidos como distintas historias con sus propios códigos de producción. Tras The Gunfighters (1966), cada serial recibió su propio título, y las partes individuales sólo eran asignadas como números de episodio. Entre los guionistas de la serie original se encontraban Terry Nation, Henry Lincoln, Douglas Adams, Robert Holmes, Terrance Dicks, Dennis Spooner, Eric Saward, Malcolm Hulke, Christopher H. Bidmead, Stephen Gallagher, Brian Hayles, Chris Boucher, Peter Grimwade, Marc Platt y Ben Aaronovitch. El formato de serial cambió con su reaparición de 2005, en el que las series duraban en 13 episodios de 45 minutos. Esto incluye tres episodios en dos partes y un argumento por temporada que utiliza los elementos para unirlos al final de la temporada. Como en el programa original, los episodios de dos partes tienen títulos separados. Desde 1963 se han emitido 766 episodios de Doctor Who, variando desde el formato más común de episodios de 25 minutos hasta los episodios de 45 minutos para la única temporada de 1985 y la nueva serie de 2005, dos producciones de largometraje, The Five Doctors de 1983 y la película para televisión de 1996, y seis especiales de Navidad de 60 minutos. Doctor Who sobrepasó a la saga Star Trek, con 726 episodios en cinco programas, en su tercer episodio de la serie de 2007. Episodios perdidos Entre 1967 y 1978, grandes cantidades de material antiguo almacenadas en las filmotecas y videotecas de la BBC fueron destruidas o borradas. Esto incluyó a muchos episodios antiguos de Doctor Who, la mayor parte historias de sus dos primeros Doctores, William Hartnell y Patrick Troughton. Los archivos están completos desde que el programa empezó a utilizar color, al comienzo de Jon Pertwee como tercer Doctor, aunque algunos episodios necesitan restauraciones importantes. En total, 108 de los 253 episodios producidos durante los primeros seis años del programa no existen en los archivos de la BBC. Algunos episodios han regresado a la BBC a partir de los archivos de otros países que compraron copias para su emisión o por particulares que las consiguieron por distintos medios. Se han recuperado las grabaciones a color, además de extractos grabados en película de 8 mm. Las versiones de audio de todos los episodios perdidos se han recuperado a partir de las grabaciones en casete de los telespectadores del programa. Uno de los episodios más solicitados es la cuarta parte del último serial de William Hartnell, The Tenth Planet (1966), que acaba con el primer Doctor transformándose en el segundo. La única parte que existe, además de trozos sin sonido en 8 mm, son algunos segundos de la escena de regeneración, gracias a que apareció en el programa infantil Blue Peter. Con la aprobación de la BBC, se están realizando esfuerzos para restaurar tantos episodios como sea posible con todo el material existente. Comenzó a principios de los años 1990, cuando la BBC empezó a poner en venta grabaciones de audio de los seriales perdidos en casete y CD. Las reconstrucciones oficiales también han aparecido en VHS y MP3 y como contenido especial en un DVD. La BBC, con la ayuda del estudio de animación Cosgrove Hall, ha rehecho los episodios 1 y 4 de The Invasion (1968) en formato animado, utilizando las pistas de audio y las notas de escena y puesto en venta en DVD en noviembre de 2006. Aunque no se han anunciado reconstrucciones similares, Cosgrove Hall ha expresado su interés de crear animaciones de episodios perdidos en el futuro.Flash Frames, contenido incluido en el DVD de The Invasion, BBC Video, 2006. En abril de 2006, Blue Peter lanzó un reto para buscar los episodios perdidos con la promesa de premiar con un modelo de Dalek a escala real. Personajes El Doctor thumb|David Tennant en el estreno de la nueva serie del Doctor Who. El personaje del Doctor originalmente estaba envuelto en el misterio. Todo lo que se sabía al comienzo del programa era que se trataba de un viajante alienígena excéntrico de gran inteligencia que luchaba contra la injusticia mientras exploraba el tiempo y el espacio en una máquina denominada TARDIS, siglas para Time And Relative Dimension In Space (Tiempo y Dimensión Relativa en el Espacio). La TARDIS es mucho más grande en su interior que en su exterior. Debido a un fallo crónico en su sistema de mímesis, mantiene la forma de caseta de policía de la década de 1960. Otro de los objetos siempre relacionados con el Doctor es el destornillador sónico, cuya preferencia frente un arma de fuego reafirma el sentido pacifista del Doctor. Este le sirve para abrir y cerrar puertas, escanear sistemas informaticos o aparatos eléctricos, analizar materia, recoger datos... Al transcurrir la serie, no sólo cambió la personalidad irascible y algo siniestra del Doctor a una figura más compasiva, ingeniosa y excéntrica, sino que finalmente se reveló que estaba huyendo de su propio pueblo, los Señores del Tiempo (Time Lords) del planeta Gallifrey. Como Señor del Tiempo, el Doctor tiene la capacidad de regenerar su cuerpo cuando está cerca de la muerte, lo que permitía cambiar de actor principal. El Doctor ha realizado este proceso en once ocasiones, y cada nueva encarnación tenía sus propias peculiaridades y habilidades. Estos son los actores que han encarnado al Doctor en las diversas etapas de la serie en orden cronológico: * Primer Doctor, interpretado por William Hartnell en 132 episodios de las temporadas 1 a 4 (Noviembre de 1963–octubre de 1966) y en cuatro especiales emitidos, bajo el título The Three Doctors (Los tres doctores), en diciembre de 1972-enero de 1973. * Segundo Doctor, interpretado por Patrick Troughton en 118 episodios de las temporadas 4 a 6 (Noviembre de 1966–junio de 1969), en los cuatro especiales de The Three Doctors (Los tres doctores) (Diciembre de 1972-Enero de 1973), en el especial The Five Doctors (Los cinco doctores), emitido en noviembre de 1983, y en las tres partes del especial The Two Doctors (Los dos doctores), emitidas entre febrero y marzo de 1985. * Tercer Doctor, interpretado por Jon Pertwee en 128 episodios de las temporadas 7 a 11 (Enero de 1970–junio de 1974) y en el especial The Five Doctors (Los cinco doctores) (Noviembre de 1983). * Cuarto Doctor, interpretado por Tom Baker en 172 episodios de las temporadas 12 a 18 (Diciembre de 1974–marzo de 1981). * Quinto Doctor, interpretado por Peter Davison en 69 episodios de las temporadas 19 a 21 (Enero de 1982–marzo de 1984). * Sexto Doctor, interpretado por Colin Baker en 32 episodios de las temporadas 21 a 23 (Marzo de 1984–diciembre de 1986) * Séptimo Doctor, interpretado por Sylvester McCoy en 42 episodios de las temporadas 24 a 26 (Septiembre de 1987–diciembre de 1989) y en una película para TV rodada en 1996. * Octavo Doctor, interpretado por Paul McGann en la TV movie de 1996. * Noveno Doctor, interpretado por Christopher Eccleston en los 13 episodios de la temporada 1 de la nueva serie (Marzo-Junio de 2005). * Décimo Doctor, interpretado por David Tennant en un especial de Navidad emitido en diciembre de 2005, en 41 episodios de las temporadas 2 a 4 de la nueva serie (Diciembre de 2005-Julio de 2008), en el especial de Navidad de 2008, en otros dos episodios especiales emitidos en abril y noviembre de 2009, y finalmente en un doble especial de Navidad emitido en diciembre de 2009 y enero de 2010. * Undécimo Doctor, interpretado por Matt Smith en los especiales de Navidad de enero y diciembre de 2010, y en los 26 episodios de las temporadas 5 y 6 de la nueva serie (Abril-Junio de 2010 y Abril-Octubre de 2011). Otros actores también han interpretado al Doctor, aunque raramente más de una sola vez. Algunos actores conocidos que han actuado como el Doctor son Peter Cushing en las películas Dr. Who and the Daleks (1965) y Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 AD (1966), Rowan Atkinson en un especial de cuatro episodios de 1999 como Noveno Doctor, con Hugh Grant como Duodécimo Doctor. Durante la historia del programa se ha realizado revelaciones controvertidas sobre el Doctor: en el serial The Brain of Morbius (1976) se señala que el Primer Doctor puede no haber sido la primera encarnación del Doctor; durante la época del Séptimo Doctor se insinuó que el Doctor era más que un Señor del Tiempo ordinario y en la película de 1996 se reveló que el Doctor era medio humano por su parte materna. En el primer episodio, An Unearthly Child, se muestra que el Doctor tiene una nieta y en Fear Her (2006) el Doctor dice que una vez fue padre. La serie de 2005 reveló que el Noveno Doctor era el único Señor del Tiempo superviviente conocido y su planeta natal había sido destruido. Compañeros El Doctor casi siempre comparte sus aventuras con hasta tres compañeros y desde 1963 más de 35 actores y actrices han figurado en ese papel. Los compañeros originales del Primer Doctor fueron su nieta (Carole Ann Ford) y dos profesores de escuela (Jacqueline Hill y William Russell). Los compañeros del Noveno y Décimo Doctor fueron Rose Tyler (Billie Piper), el multisexual Capitán Jack Harkness (John Barrowman), y ocasionalmente Mickey Smith (Noel Clarke). Además de los anteriores, el Décimo Doctor ha tenido otros acompañantes: Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman), Donna Noble (Catherine Tate) y hasta hace poco: Amy Pond (Karen Gillan),Rory Williams (Arthur Darvill) y ocasionalmente River Song (Alex Kingston),acompañando al undécimo doctor. La única excepción en la serie original fue en el serial The Deadly Assassin (1976) donde el Doctor viaja solo. El propósito del compañero es proporcionar un elemento con el que la audiencia se pueda identificar y avanzar en la historia realizando preguntas o metiéndose en problemas. El Doctor generalmente gana nuevos compañeros y pierde los antiguos, algunas veces para regresar a su hogar o buscar nuevas causas en mundos que han visitado y en ocasiones han muerto durante el curso de la serie. El término utilizado por la prensa es "compañero" o "asistente". La serie no utiliza el término consistentemente y a menudo se presentan como amigos del Doctor. En la serie de 2005, el Noveno Doctor afirmó que "utiliza a Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) como su compañera". A pesar del hecho de que la mayoría de los compañeros del Doctor son mujeres jóvenes y atractivas, la producción de la serie original mantuvo un tabú sobre cualquier tipo de relación romántica. El tabú se rompió de forma controvertida en la película de 1996, cuando el Octavo Doctor besó a su compañera Grace Holloway (Daphne Ashbrook). En la serie de 2005 se jugó con la idea de que varios personajes pensaban que el Noveno Doctor y Rose eran una pareja, que desmentían aunque se sugirió lo contrario al final de la serie y en los siguientes episodios con el Décimo Doctor. De hecho, el Noveno y el Décimo Doctor ha protagonizado varios besos en los episodios "Parting of the Ways" (2005), "The girl in the fireplace" (2006), "Smith & Jones" (2007), "Human Nature / Family of blood" (2007) y "Voyage of the Damned" (2008). Antiguos compañeros han reaparecido en las series, normalmente en especiales de aniversario. Una antigua compañera, Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) junto con el perro robótico K-9, apareció en un episodio de la serie de 2006, más de 20 años desde su anterior aparición en el episodio del vigésimo aniversario The Five Doctors (1983) (También apareció en el último episodio de la temporada de 2008). En la serie de 2007, Freema Agyeman interpreta a Martha Jones, la penúltima compañera del décimo Doctor, una estudiante de medicina. La compañera del Doctor en 2008 es Catherine Tate que interpreta a Donna, que aparece por primera vez en el especial de Navidad de 2006 vestida de novia, tras haber sido arrastrada por accidente fuera de su boda por el doctor, que trata por todos los medios de devolverla al lugar donde pertenece. Los actuales compañeros del undécimo doctor son Amy pond (Haren Gillán), Rory Williams (Arthur Darvill) y ocasionalmente River Song (Alex Kingston) que es la hija de los dos últimos. Adversarios Cuando Sydney Newman encargó la serie, especificó que no quería perpetuar el cliché del monstruo de ojos de insecto de la ciencia ficción. Sin embargo, los monstruos se convirtieron en algo básico en Doctor Who desde su comienzo y fueron populares entre la audiencia. Algunos adversarios notables del Doctor son Autons, Cybermen, Sontarans, Sea Devils, Ice Warriors, el Yeti, Silurians, Slitheens y El Amo(The Master), un Señor del Tiempo sediento de una conquista universal. De todos los monstruos y villanos, los más representativos fueron de la serie fueron los Daleks. Los Daleks son mutantes con una armadura mecánica del planeta Skaro. Son reconocidos por su voz metálica y su "Exterminate" (exterminar) que pronuncian. Davros, el creador de los Daleks, también se convirtió en un villano recurrente tras su aparición en el serial Genesis of the Daleks (1975). Los Dalek fueron creados por el escritor Terry Nation (quien intentaba hacer una alegoría de los nazis) y el diseñador Raymond Cusick. Los Dalek aparecieron en el segundo serial del programa, The Daleks (1963–64), causando una reacción tremenda en los niveles de audiencia y en el público. Música Tema musical La adaptación original de 1963 del tema para Doctor Who ha sido considerada como una pieza de música electrónica inovadora e importante, y Doctor Who fue la primera serie de televisión del mundo en tener un tema musical realizado completamente con instrumentos electrónicos. El tema original fue compuesto por Ron Grainer y realizado por Delia Derbyshire en BBC Radiophonic Workshop, con la asistencia de Dick Mills. Se crearon varias partes a partir de repeticiones de una serie de notas de piano y osciladores y filtros. La adaptación de Derbyshire sirvió, con pequeñas ediciones, hasta el final de la temporada 17 (1979-80). Para la temporada 18, se compuso una adaptación más moderna y dinámica por parte de Peter Howell, que sería reemplazada por el tema de Dominic Glynn para la temporada 23 (1986). Keff McCulloch proporcionó la nueva adaptación para la época del Séptimo Doctor que duró desde la temporada 24 (1987) hasta la suspensión de la serie en 1989. Para la nueva serie de 2005, Murray Gold proporcionó la nueva melodía que utilizaba samples del tema original de 1963 con nuevos elementos añadidos. En el episodio de Navidad de 2005, Gold introdujo una versión modificada para los créditos de cierre del tema utilizada hasta ese momento. A comienzos de la década de 1970, Jon Pertwee, que había interpretado al Tercer Doctor, grabó una versión del tema musical con letra titulada "Who Is The Doctor". En 1988, la banda musical The Justified Ancients of Mu Mu (más tarde conocida como The KLF) lanzó el sencillo Doctorin' the Tardis utilizando como nombre The Timelords, que alcanzó el primer puesto en el Reino Unido y el segundo en Australia. Otros han realizado covers del tema como Orbital, The Pogues, Pink Floyd en directos y los comediantes Bill Bailey y Mitch Benn. Música incidental La mayor parte de la música accesoria para Doctor Who se encargó a compositores independientes, aunque durante los primeros años se utilizó música de serie, además de extracto ocasionales de grabaciones originales o versiones de música popular de grupos como The Beatles o The Beach Boys. La música incidental para el primer episodio, An Unearthly Child, fue compuesta por Norman Kay. Muchas de las historias del Primer Doctor utilizaban música del compositor Tristam Cary. Otros compositores de este periodo fueron Richard Rodney Bennett, Carey Blyton y Geoffrey Burgon. El músico más frecuente durante los primeros quince años fue Dudley Simpson que también compuso música para Blake's 7, finalizando en 1979. También realizó un cameo en The Talons of Weng-Chiang, como director de un music-hall. Tras el serial The Leisure Hive (1980), la música accesoria fue asignada a Radiophonic Workshop. Paddy Kingsland y Peter Howell contribuyeron durante este periodo además de otros como Roger Limb, Malcolm Clarke y Jonathan Gibbs. Radiophonic Workshop dejó el trabajo tras The Trial of a Time Lord y Keff McCulloch se convirtió en el compositor principal, con las contribuciones de Dominic Glynn y Mark Ayres. La música incidental para el Noveno y Décimo Doctor fue compuesta por Murray Gold, aunque en la serie también se utilizan extractos de música pop de la década de 1980, 1990 y 2000. El 4 de diciembre de 2006 se puso a la venta un disco con la banda sonora de la serie. Efectos de sonido Los escenarios y temas de ciencia ficción de Doctor Who significó la necesidad de crear efectos sonoros para la serie, aunque sonidos comunes fueron utilizados a partir de grabaciones de serie. Debido a que Doctor Who comenzó antes de la proliferación de los sintetizadores en serie, parte del equipo utilizado para crear los efectos de sonido fueron construidos por BBC Radiophonic Workshop. Casi todos los efectos sonoros originales y de fondo durante los años 1960 fueron creados por Brian Hodgson, que trabajó para la serie desde su comienzo hasta principios de la década de 1970, cuando le sustituyó Dick Mills. Hodgson creó cientos de piezas de efectos de sonido desde disparos de armas de rayos a dinosaurios, además del efecto sonoro de desaparición y reaparición de la nave TARDIS y las voces de los Dalek. La fuente que utilizó Hodgson para el efecto de TARDIS fue el sonido que sus llaves deslizándose arriba y abajo de las cuerdas de un piano antiguo, y grabándolo al reves. La voz de los Dalek se obtuvo al pasar las voces de los actores por un modulador de anillo y utilizando la distorsión propia de los micrófonos y amplificadores de esa época. Sin embargo, el sonido cambiaba porque no se anotaron las frecuencias utilizadas en el modulador de anillo. Índices de audiencia Doctor Who siempre ha aparecido en el canal BBC One, consiguiendo audiencias de millones de telespectadores. A finales de la década de 1970 alcanzó su máxima popularidad con audiencias de hasta 12 millones. Durante la huelga de ITV de 1979, el índice de audiencia alcanzó los 16 millones. Ninguna emisión de un episodio de Doctor Who ha tenido menos de 3 millones de telespectadores, aunque a finales de los años 1980, audiencias de 3 a 5 millones se consideraban pobres en ese momento lo que, según la BBC, causó la suspensión del programa. En el primer episodio de la serie de 2005, Rose, se consiguió un índice de audiencia de 10,81 millones, el tercero más alto de BBC One en esa semana y el séptimo de toda las cadenas de televisión. La serie de 2005 obtuvo una media de 7,95 millones de espectadores, y la de 2006 una audiencia media de 7,71 millones. El episodio Rise of Cybermen consiguió los 9,22 millones de espectadores. El programa consiguió el puesto quinto de mayor audiencia de todos los tiempos para el episodio segundo del serial The Ark in Space de 1975. El programa también ganó un apoyo considerable en Australia, posiblemente como resultado de la cercana relación entre la BBC y la ABC. Se ha vuelto a retrasmitir la serie clásica en Australia desde septiembre de 2003 a febrero de 2006 y las nuevas series se han emitido desde ABC y UK.TV. La serie tiene un grupo de seguidores en Estados Unidos, donde se emitió desde los años 1970 a 1990, principalmente por PBS. Nueva Zelanda fue el primer país extranjero en emitir Doctor Who comenzando en septiembre de 1964, continuando durante años y emitiendo la nueva serie a partir de 2005. En Canadá, el programa comenzó en enero de 1965, pero la CBC sólo emitió los primeros 26 episodios. TVOntario comenzó a emitir en 1976 desde el serial The Three Doctors (1973) hasta la temporada 24 en 1991. Sólo cuatro episodios se han estrenado en otros canales que no sean BBC One. En el especial de aniversario de 1983, The Five Doctors, que se emitió el 23 de noviembre en la cadena WTTW de Chicago y otras cadenas de PBS dos días antes que en BBC One. La historia Silver Nemesis que se emitió con los tres episodios editados en un formato de recopilación en Television New Zealand, después de que el primer episodio se emitiese en el Reino Unido, pero no los dos finales. Y la película de 1996 que se presentó en CITV-TV de Edmonton el 12 de mayo, quince días antes que en la BBC One y dos días antes que Fox en Estados Unidos. Hasta octubre de 2006, la segunda serie ha sido emitida o se está emitiendo de forma semanal en: Australia (ABC), Bélgica (één), Brasil (People+Arts), Canadá (CBC en inglés y Ztélé en francés), Dinamarca (Danmarks Radio), España (Boing),Finlandia (TV2), Francia (France 4), Hong Kong (ATV World), Hungría (COOL TV de RTL Klub), Israel (Yes Weekend), Italia (Jimmy), Japón (BS-2 de NHK), Malasia (Astro), Países Bajos (Nederland 3), Nueva Zelanda (Prime TV, Noruega (NRK), Polonia (TVP 1), Portugal (People+Arts), Rusia (STS TV), España (TVG, TV3, Aragón Televisión, People+Arts, Televisión Canaria, Canal 2 Andalucía , SciFi doblaje, ETB1 y Boing), Latinoamérica (People+Arts y BBCE), Colombia (Señal Colombia), Corea del Sur (KBS2), Tailandia (BBTV 7), Turquía (Cine5), Estados Unidos (Sci Fi y BBC America), Grecia (Skai TV) y Style UK para Oriente Próximo, África del Norte y Levante. La serie también ha sido vendida pero no emitida en Alemania (Pro 7), Suecia (SVT) y Rumanía (TVR). Se diseñó un logotipo especial para la emisión en japonés con la katakana ドクター・フー (rōmaji, Dokutaa Fuu). a '''como vive el doctor?? de los episodios de la serie de 2005 se emitieron en Canadá un par de semanas después que en el Reino Unido, debido a que la cancelación de la NHL de 2004-05 dejó huecos en la programación de la CBC. Para la audiencia canadiense, Christopher Eccleston grabó introducciones especiales en video, incluyendo preguntas como un concurso a los espectadores y fragmentos del documental Doctor Who Confidential. La serie 3 comenzó a emitirse en el Reino Unido el 31 de marzo de 2007, y se espera que se emita en Estados Unidos en verano de 2007. Fandom Doctor Who ha conseguido un número importante de seguidores. El foro de la serie en la página web Outpost Gallifrey se sitúa entre los 300 foros más activos de Internet. El término Whovian (similar a Trekkie para los seguidores de Star Trek) es utilizado por la prensa para hacer referencia a los aficionados del programa. Adaptaciones Derivados Doctor Who ha aparecido en escena numerosas veces. A comienzos de los años 1970, Trevor Martin interpretó el papel en la obra teatral Doctor Who and the Daleks in the Seven Keys to Doomsday con la actriz Wendy Padbury. A comienzos de la década de 1990, Jon Pertwee y Colin Baker interpretaron ambos al Doctor en un musical titulado Doctor Who - The Ultimate Adventure. En dos actuaciones, en la que Pertwee se encontraba enfermo, fue sustituido por David Banks. El Doctor también ha aparecido en dos películas llevadas al cine: Dr. Who and the Daleks de 1965 y Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 AD de 1966. Ambas, esencialmente, vuelven a contar las historias, con mayor presupuesto y alteraciones del concepto de la serie. En las películas, Peter Cushing interpretó a un científico humano llamado Dr. Who, que viajó con sus dos nietas y otros compañeros en una máquina del tiempo que inventó. Debido a los cambios, las películas no forman parte de la continuidad de la serie, aunque la versión del personaje de Cushing reaparecería en tiras cómicas y obras literarias, como intento de reconciliar ambas partes. En 1981 se emitió un episodio piloto para una potencial, serie derivada, K-9 and Company, con Elisabeth Sladen interpretando su papel de compañera Sarah Jane Smith y John Leeson como la voz de K-9, pero se eligió para crear una serie regular. Los libros de Doctor Who han sido publicados desde mediados de la década de 1960 hasta la actualidad. El Doctor también apareció en radiodramas y webcasts como la serie de ocho partes de la BBC 7 de 2006 con Paul McGann. También se prepararon conceptos artísticos para una serie animada de Doctor Who por parte de la compañía Nelvana en los años 1980, pero la serie no se realizó. Tras el éxito de la serie de 2005 producida por Russell T. Davies, la BBC encargó a Davies una serie derivada de 13 episodios titulada Torchwood, ambientada en la Gales actual y cuyo tema es la investigación de actividades y crímenes producidos por alienígenas. La serie comenzó su emisión en BBC Three el 22 de octubre de 2006.Información del programa Torchwood, BBC Three. (en inglés) John Barrowman vuelve a su papel de Jack Harkness de la serie de 2005 de Doctor Who. La serie fue filmada en verano y otoño de 2006 y dos actrices que aparecieron en la serie Doctor Who también protagonizan esta serie: Eve Myles del episodio The Unquiet Dead y Naoko Mori del episodio Aliens of London. También se está desarrollando una nueva serie para niños de K-9, K-9 Adventures, pero no por parte de la BBC. La serie The Sarah Jane Adventures, con Elisabeth Sladen como Sara Jane Smith, ha sido creada por CBBC y se emitió el día de Año Nuevo de 2007 y se espera continuar la serie durante 2007. Una serie animada, The Infinite Quest, también se ha estrenado junto con la serie de Doctor Who de 2007 como parte de las series de televisión para niños Totally Doctor Who. Episodios para caridad En 1993, coincidiendo con el trigésimo aniversario de la serie, se produjo un especial titulado Dimensions in Time para Children in Need de la BBC, donde figuraban los actores vivos que interpretaron al Doctor y una cantidad de los antiguos compañeros. En 1999, otro especial, Doctor Who and the Curse of Fatal Death, se realizó para Comic Relief, y más tarde puesto en venta en VHS. Se trataba de una parodia de la serie, dividida en cuatro segmentos, imitando al formato de serial. En la historia, el Doctor (Rowan Atkinson) se encontraba con el Amo (Jonathan Pryce) y los Dalek. El guion fue escrito por Steven Moffat, que ya había contribuido con dos guiones de la serie de 2005 y uno para la de 2006 y 2007. El 18 de noviembre de 2005, se emitió un episodio sin título de siete minutos como parte del teletón de Children of Need. Parodias y apariciones Doctor Who ha sido satirizado y parodiado en numerosas ocasiones por comediantes como Spike Milligan y Lenny Henry. También ha sido satirizado en programas como Saturday Night Live, The Chaser y Mystery Science Theater 3000. La cuarta encarnación del Doctor, la más reconocida entre la audiencia estadounidense, ha aparecido en varios episodios de Los Simpson. También hay un pequeño guiño en el primer episodio y en el decimosegundo de la sexta temporada de la serie de animación Family Guy (Padre de Familia). Existe una parodia pornográfica protagonizada por los Dalek, los enemigos del Doctor 1. Recientemente apareció como personaje en algunos capitulos de My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. En la película Looney Tunnes de nuevo en acción cuando están en el Área 52 aparecen varios Daleks disparando. La frase "La Resistencia es inútil", dicha por los vogones en "la guía del autoestopista galáctico" es nombrada por los Daleks en el capítulo número 12 de la 4 temporada "La tierra robada". En la serie "Eureka" Zane Donovan, nombra varias veces la tardis, cuando esta buscando informacion dentro del gobierno para Fargo, le pregunta: "que necesitas, planos del pentagono, del area 51, de la Tardis?". En el capítulo 20 de la 6ª temporada de Futurama, "All the Presidents´heads", se ve brevemente salir al 4º Doctor de un aerobus de dos pisos para entrar en la Tardis. Productos Desde su inicio, Doctor Who ha generado cantidades importantes de productos relacionados con el programa, desde juguetes a juegos, cromos, tarjetas postales y figuras de acción. Entre los productos destacan juegos de tablero (Doctor Who - The Game of Time and Space de 1980 y Doctor Who - Battle for the Universe de 1989), juegos de rol (The Doctor Who Role Playing Game de 1985, Time Lord - Adventures through Time and Space de 1991 y Doctor Who: Adventures in Time and Space de 2009), librojuegos, un pinball de 1992 y videojuegos (Doctor Who: The First Adventure de 1983, Doctor Who and the Warlord de 1985, Doctor Who and the Mines of Terror de 1985, Dalek Attack de 1992 y Destiny of the Doctors de 1997). Ahora están haciendo un nuevo juego para Pc y Mac se llamará "City of Daleks". Premios A pesar de la larga duración de la serie original, Doctor Who recibió poco reconocimiento crítico en su momento. En 1975, la temporada 11 de la serie ganó el premio Writers' Guild al mejor guion para un serial infantil. En 1996, el programa fue votado como el "Drama Más Popular" de la BBC, superando a series como EastEnders y Casualty. En 2000, Doctor Who alcanzó el tercer puesto en la lista de los 100 mejores programas británicos de televisión, producidad por el British Film Institute y votada por profesionales de la industria. En 2005, la revista SFX publicó una encuesta sobre las mejores series británicas de ciencia ficción de televisión, donde el programa Doctor Who consiguió la primera posición. Las nuevas series han recibido el reconocimiento de crítica y público. En 2005, en los Premios Nacionales de Televisión, Doctor Who ganó el premio de "Drama Más Popular", Christopher Eccleston el de "Actor Más Popular" y Billie Piper el de "Actriz Más Popular". La serie y Piper volvieron a ganar sus respectivos premios en 2006 y David Tennant, el Décimo Doctor, el de "Actor Más Popular". Una escena del episodio The Doctor Dances ganó el "Momento de Oro" de los premios "Momentos de TV de 2005" de la BBC, además de ganar las votaciones a Mejor Drama de la web BBC.co.uk en 2005 y 2006. El programa también ganó el premio a Mejor Drama de la revista Broadcast. Doctor Who fue nominado a la Mejor Serie Dramática de los premios de la Royal Television Society en 2006, pero perdió frente a la serie Bodies. El programa también ha recibido varias nominaciones para los premios de Broadcasting Press Guild de 2006, para Mejor Drama, Mejor Actor, Mejor Actriz y Mejor Guionista, aunque no ganó ninguno. Varios episodios de la serie de 2005 fueron nominados para el Premio Hugo a la mejor representación dramática de duración corta: Dalek, Father's Day y el episodio doble The Empty Child/''The Doctor Dances''. Dalek y Father's Day consiguieron el segundo y tercer puesto respectivamente. El 27 de marzo de 2006, se hizo pública la preselección de candidatos para los Premios BAFTA, donde Doctor Who fue nominada para los premios a Mejor Serie Dramática, Mejor Guionista, Mejor Director y Nuevo Talento. El 22 de abril, el programa ganó cinco categorías de 14 nominaciones en los BAFTA Cymru, para programas realizados en Gales. El 7 de mayo, se anunció los ganadores del BAFTA y Doctor Who ganó el premio a Mejor Serie Dramática. Homenajes Como parte de la serie "Millennium 1999", el Servicio Postal Real de Reino Unido emitió una estampilla titulada "Dr. Who", ilustrada con un Dalek. Referencias Notas Bibliografía * * * * * Enlaces externos Sitios oficiales * [http://www.universalpicturesiberia.es/doctorwho/ Doctor Who página oficial en España] (en castellano) * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho Doctor Who en BBC] (en inglés) * [http://www.bbcamerica.com/genre/drama_mysteries/doctor_who/doctor_who.jsp Doctor Who en BBC America] (en inglés) * [http://www.cbc.ca/doctorwho/ Doctor Who en CBC] (en inglés) * [http://www.scifi.com/doctorwho Doctor Who SciFi] (en inglés) * [http://tupeople.com/dr_who Doctor Who' en People + Arts] (en castellano) Referencias * [http://imdb.com/title/tt0056751/ Doctor Who (1963)] y [http://imdb.com/title/tt0436992/ Doctor Who (2005)] en IMDb (en inglés) * [http://www.drwhoguide.com/ The Doctor Who Reference Guide] (en inglés) * Doctor Who: A Brief History of Time (Travel) (en inglés) * Outpost Gallifrey (en inglés) * Planet Gallifrey España (en castellano) * [http://www.doctorwhobrasil.4t.com/ El primero site brasileño sobre la serie televisiva Doctor Who] (en portugués y en inglés) * Lista de capitulos de Doctor Who en SeriesWeb.com (en castellano) Categoría:Series de televisión del Reino Unido Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series de televisión de ciencia ficción Categoría:Series de televisión de BBC Categoría:Space opera Categoría:Doctor Who ar:دكتور هو bg:Доктор Кой bs:Doctor Who ca:Doctor Who cs:Pán času cy:Doctor Who da:Doctor Who de:Doctor Who en:Doctor Who eo:Doctor Who et:Doctor Who fa:دکتر هو fi:Doctor Who fr:Doctor Who ga:Doctor Who gl:Doutor Who he:דוקטור הו hi:डॉक्टर हू hr:Doctor Who hu:Ki vagy, Doki? id:Doctor Who is:Doctor Who it:Doctor Who ja:ドクター・フー ka:Doctor Who ko:닥터 후 la:Doctor Who lv:Doctor Who ms:Doctor Who nl:Doctor Who nn:Doctor Who no:Doctor Who oc:Doctor Who pl:Doctor Who pt:Doctor Who ro:Doctor Who ru:Доктор Кто sc:Doctor Who sh:Doctor Who simple:Doctor Who sk:Doctor Who sv:Doctor Who tr:Doctor Who uk:Доктор Хто vi:Doctor Who vo:Dokan Kim zh:異世奇人 zh-min-nan:Doctor Who